Quero Ter
by Violet-Tomoyo
Summary: -Songfic- Syaoran foi para Hong Kong e não voltou como tinha prometido. E Sakura? Será que um dia ela poderá voltar a reencontrar-se com Syaoran?


*~Quero Ter~*  
  
-Songfic-  
  
--  
  
As folhas começavam a cair das árvores, e a brisa quente do verão transformava-se agora em vento frio, que fazia ondular os cabelos castanhos de Sakura Kinomoto. O Outono tinha chegado.  
  
Sakura respirou fundo, conseguindo absorver um pouco daquele cheiro tão típico da estação. A mocinha de 16 anos gostava bastante do verão, mas o outono trazia-lhe á memória lembranças bem mais agradáveis.   
  
Para ela, todas as estações tinham a sua cor- a primavera era rosa, o inverno branco,o verão laranja- mas o outono seria sempre cor de âmbar...tal como os olhos de Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran...já se tinham passado dois anos desde o seu último reencontro com ele. Mas ela lembrava-se tão bem de tudo como se fosse hoje. A maneira como ele lhe falara, a maneira como ele a olhara...Os olhos de Syaoran deixavam-na sempre sem palavras. Como era possível que ele conseguisse expressar os seus sentimentos num só olhar? Sakura não sabia. Mas sabia que os ele lhe fazia muita falta...sim, mesmo muita falta.  
  
  
  
Quero ter  
  
Quero ter  
  
O brilho do teu olhar  
  
Só para mim  
  
Afastou delicadamente algumas folhas caídas na sua saia e levantou-se do banco do parque. Algumas crianças brincavam alegremente naquela manhã de   
  
Outono e falavam com as suas amigas.  
  
Amigas...Tomoyo fazia-lhe tanta falta! Mas a rapariga de olhos violeta também seguira a sua vida e fora para Inglaterra, onde se tinha encontrado com Eriol.   
  
Tomoyo e Eriol amavam-se de forma pura, um sentimento vindo do fundo do coração. Seria que um dia os dois iriam ficar juntos? Mais uma vez, Sakura não sabia as respostas para as suas perguntas. Se ao menos Syaoran estivesse com ela! Syaoran saberia responder-lhe, é claro. Syaoran sabia sempre tudo. O que fazia, o que dizia...ele era perfeito.  
  
Sakura descia agora a rua das cerejeiras, onde muitas delas deixavam cair as suas últimas pétalas. Caminhou uns metros, até que chegou á maior cerejeira da avenida. Fora ali, naquele lugar, que Syaoran lhe tinha feito uma promessa.  
  
"Sakura, eu juro que mesmo quando estiver em Hong Kong, você vai estar sempre no meu coração. Juro! Para sempre!"  
  
Também fora debaixo daquela cerejeira que Syaoran lhe dissera que tinha de partir durante um ano para Hong Kong...  
  
"Será só por um ano, mas não poderei falar com você por carta, Sakurinha. Este vai ser um treinamento muito duro para mim. Aconteça o que acontecer, não se esqueça do nosso amor...Eu te amo, Sakura."  
  
"Eu também te amo, Syaoran..."  
  
Syaoran dissera que o treinamento duraria um ano. Mas há dois anos que Sakura não recebia notícias dele. No entanto, o seu amor por ele continuava tão forte como sempre fora.  
  
Passo os dias  
  
Á espera de te falar  
  
Quando passas por mim  
  
Sinto-me quase a voar  
  
Mas porque é que assim?  
  
Sempre que estás ao pé de mim  
  
Sakura tinha percorrido toda a cidade Tomoeda. Agora, estava a poucos passos de sua casa. Surpreendeu-se ao ver um carro castanho parado á porta. O pai e Touya não costumavam receber visitas áquela hora da manhã. Quem poderia ser?   
  
Aproximou-se do carro e olhou com atenção para os vidros empoeirados.   
  
Estranho...não havia carros castanhos em Tomoeda...não daquele castanho âmbar. O visitante devia vir de muito longe...o coração bateu-lhe com mais força ao sentir uma presença conhecida no lugar.   
  
Ela sentia...sentia...sentia que Syaoran estava ali. Mas não era possível...ou era?  
  
O destino o dirá  
  
Até lá  
  
Vamos tentando, lutando  
  
Para que o mal seja vencido   
  
A mocinha de olhos verdes resolveu-se a entrar em casa. Que bobinha tinha sido em ficar a olhar o carro! Porque não tinha entrado logo em casa? A razão era simples...Sakura convencera-se de que era Syaoran que estava em sua casa...e se não fosse ele? Todas as suas esperanças se desvaneciam no ar...  
  
"Papá! Já estou em casa!" gritou ela, abrindo a porta com uma energia que não julgava ter.  
  
"Sakura! Ainda bem que chegaste! Temos uma visita...para ti."  
  
" Quem é?" Sakura sentia-se tremer ao fazer a pergunta. Uma visita e para ela! Poderia ser Syaoran? Talvez...  
  
" Acho que é melhor seres tu a ver, querida...ele veio de muito longe para te ver...está na sala."  
  
Sakura sentia o coração bater-lhe com mais força...ele...ele estava na sala.   
  
Passou a mão pelo cabelo fora de ordem e inspirou fundo. Finalmente, avançou em direcção á sala.  
  
A porta abriu-se, deixando á vista os maples confortáveis, o aparelho televisor, e os vasos de flores e também...Sakura abriu os grandes olhos verdes o mais que podia. Syaoran! Syaoran! Syaoran estava ali, junto!  
  
O rapaz de cabelos castanhos e olhos cor de âmbar quase correu para a moça de olhos verdes.  
  
"Sakura! Minha flor! Quando tempo eu esperei por este dia...o dia em que nos voltaríamos a ver..."  
  
" Syaoran! Foram dois anos sem notícias suas...estava a ficar tão preocupada! Eu...eu nem sei o que dizer. Sempre esperei tanto por este momento do nosso reencontro. O meu coração quase explodiu de tanta saudade"  
  
" Eu tenho uma surpresa para você, Sakura...já falei com o seu pai e tudo isso" e ele retirou do bolso uma bonita caixinha que abriu, deixando á vista um maravilhoso anel de oiro " Sakura...você...você aceita casar comigo?"  
  
Sakura esboçou um sorriso que há muito não fazia a ninguém...desde a partida dele para Hong Kong. Depois, saltou-lhe ao pescoço e deu-lhe grande abraço, quase sufocando o pobre rapaz.  
  
" Syaoran! Mas é claro que aceito! Agora eu sei...eu sei...que o amor e a felicidade existem. Eu te amo"  
  
" Eu também te amo" sussurrou ele, beijando os lábios dela de forma intensa.  
  
Agora, os dois poderiam viver felizes com o seu amor a uni-los.  
  
E nunca se separariam.  
  
Nunca mais.  
  
Continuariam juntos.  
  
Para sempre...  
  
E mesmo que eu não consiga  
  
Vencer o mal que há no mundo  
  
Eu sei que eu vou ter  
  
Eu vou ter  
  
Um anjo que olhará  
  
Só para mim   
  
Fim.  
  
--  
  
Ai,ai, ai, espero que tenham gostado deste (pequeno) songfic. Há tempos que andava com vontade de escrever sobre Sakura-Syaoran, mas tinha pouca inspiração. Hoje, finalmente, surgiu-me a ideia para escrever...e pronto, cá está este songfic.  
  
Atenção! Todas as personagens utilizadas neste songfic são propriedade da Clamp, eu só escrevo porque gosto.   
  
A música utilizada é a segunda música de abertura de CCS, mas na versão portuguesa, que passou em Portugal.  
  
Por favor, deixem reviews, críticas (construtivas, de preferência), comentários e elogios (eu gostava muito).   
  
Violet-Tomoyo 


End file.
